


Oh Noes, Nick is a Girl

by itsthedetails



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/itsthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Prompt: I want fic where NICK is turned into a girl. Why doesn't this ever happen? And Nick is all uptight and freaked out and walks around miserable and Joe is cheery and fascinated and is like, ARE YOU GETTING YOURSELF OFF? COME ON, THIS IS PRIME RESEARCH OPPORTUNITY. IF YOU WON'T DO IT I WILL.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Noes, Nick is a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Boyfriends Fic Comment Challenge.

Nick wakes up feeling incredibly warm. It’s not unusual for him to wake up sweaty when he and Joe fall asleep in the same bed, but this different. His skin feels tingly like sparks are bursting all over its surface. He starts to shove Joe back to his own side of the bed, when a long curl falls across his eyes. He reaches up to brush it away and finds a lot more hair than he’s used to.

He thinks to himself, he needs a haircut and tucks the curl back. As he does though he realizes the length is more than just the need for a haircut and runs his fingers through what is sleep-mussed shoulder length curls.

He sits up abruptly, the sheet pooling around his waist and when he looks down he’s sees the thin t-shirt he fell asleep in stretched out over…breasts.

He gasps sharply, the sound pitched much higher than he’s used to and grabs at Joe’s shoulder with a tiny hand. “Joe! Joe, wake up, something’s wrong!”

Joe mumbles and rolls away from Nick’s tight grip on his arm. “Joe, wake the fuck up. Something is really wrong.”

Suddenly Joe’s sitting up, struggling with the tangled sheet, trying to get out of bed. “What do you need juice? An injection?”

He flails out to grab Joe’s wrist with slim fingers to keep him from running for his injection kit. “No, it’s not that. Put your glasses on and look at me.

Joe slides his glasses on and the second his eyes focus in the dark room and he really sees Nick, he gasps. “Nick, you, you have boobs.”

He feels his face tighten with annoyance. “Yes, thank you Joe for stating the obvious. Can you please focus on the fact that I’m a girl!” He’s hiding his fear with frustration, but Joe must hear how scared he is and stops staring at his chest and sits down on the bed next to him. “What do you think happened?”

“I don’t know. I just woke up this way.” His words get stuck in the back of his throat and starts to cry a bit. “Joe, fix it. Please fix it.”

Joe scoots closer and puts his arm around Nick’s now smaller frame. “We’ll figure it out, I promise.”

Nick buries his face in the crook of Joe’s shoulder, sniffling a little and then shuddering out a heavy sigh. Stupid girl emotions. When he looks up he can see Joe staring at his lap where the sheets are still bunched up around his waist.

He quickly wipes at his eyes. “What?”

Joe hasn’t looked up yet, “Well, did you check…” He nods his head down towards Nick’s lap. “I mean are you all the way a girl?”

To be honest Nick doesn’t want to look, to know, it’s bad enough as it is, but Joe won’t stop staring. Slowly he slips his hand under the sheet, his boxers are looser on this smaller frame and as he suspects he doesn’t find his dick under the soft cotton. He pulls his hand back like it’s been burned and squeezes his thighs together.

Joe continues to stare at him wide-eyed. Reaching down quickly, Joe tries to pull the sheets down to see, but Nick grabs onto them for dear life. “No, don’t. Joe, please.”

“Come on, Nicky, what else are you supposed to do? You wake up a girl and you’re not going to take advantage of that?”

Nick grabs the sheets tighter, appalled at Joe’s suggestion. “No! Are you kidding? That’s the last thing on my mind right now. I just want to fix this.”

Joe grabs at his side and presses his thumb into a particularly ticklish spot and Nick jerks, loosening his grip on the sheet. Joe takes the opportunity and yanks the sheet off his body. “Nick, it’s not like I know how to fix this, and do you really want to start waking everyone else up for their help? We probably just need to wait it out, like a twenty-four hour stomach virus. In the mean time, you might as well take advantage.”

Nick pulls his smooth, slimmer legs up to his chest, unnerved by the way his breasts press against his thighs when he folds in on himself. “A stomach virus? Are you kidding me that’s your best suggestion? No way am I letting you near me if that’s how you want to help me out with this.”

Joe traces his fingers lightly up and down his arms, and then slides them up over his face and across his lips. “Please, Nicky, you’re so soft and pretty like this.” Joe touches the bare skin of his exposed collar bone and Nick shivers. “Let me.”

Joe keeps touching him, fingers in his hair, then down over his shoulders and arms and onto the tops of his knees where his hands are clasped. He relaxes into the touch and his legs slide out in front of him.

“Okay, but if I tell you to stop, you have to stop.”

Joe nods, “Of course.” Joe shifts around so he’s in a better position lying next to him and cups his palms over his breasts through the thin cotton of the t-shirt. The look of amazement on Joe’s face makes Nick relax even further. It doesn’t hurt either that Joe is thumbing over his nipples; it feels better than it ever did when he was a guy and it makes heat rush to his core.

He’s biting his lip, but he can’t stop a moan from escaping. Joe takes that as a sign to move on and he skims his hands down over his belly and to the tops of Nick’s thighs. Joe’s hands slid up the leg openings of his boxers tickling his skin and then skim back out. Joe hooks his thumbs into the waist band of the boxers and glances up at him for permission. He bits down hard on his lower lip and nods, letting his legs fall open wider.

Joe strips his underwear away quickly and they both are left staring down at the small rise of flesh that dips into shadow between his legs. His first reaction is to squeeze his legs shut, but Joe’s hands resting just above his knees stop him. Joe shifts again so he’s lying between Nick’s legs looking right at him. Joe’s eyes are dark and he licks his lip shiny. Watching Joe’s tongue flick out, makes the rush of heat in between his legs stronger.

His voice is wobbly, “Joe, Joe, what are you going to do? Please.”

Joe traces his fingers up his thigh and then the blunt tip of his index finger to pressing against him. The feeling is amazing and he can’t help curling up onto himself and groaning. “Oh, God. Joe.”

Joe’s hesitant at first, but he quickly finds the right spot and pressure to make Nick’s breathing hitch out of control and his thighs twitch.

Whatever Joe is doing feels fantastic and he can practically feel the pulse of his blood redirect to flow to his center. His hips rock up as Joe rubs harder and then Nick yelps when he feels Joe press a finger into his opening.

It feels weird and foreign, but good. His fingers flex in the sheets and he spreads his legs even wider while chanting, “Joe, Joe, Joe.”

Tension is building in his stomach muscles and it feels like at any moment he might break in half and that’s pretty much what happens when Joe leans in and licks the flat of his tongue over the spot he’s been rubbing at and then pushes it inside of him. It’s wet and warm and Nick’s body seizes up and then it feels like something just…explodes out of him.

He can hear himself panting, high and breathy, and Joe has rolled onto his back and is jerking himself off frantically.

When he comes down a little from his high, Joe is lying next to him, panting while cupping his softening cock. Nick reaches for him, pulling him up closer to him. They lay facing each other, both spent, and Nick leans in to kiss Joe. Even as a girl, Joe tastes the same to him, and he lets himself get lost in the kiss for a minute.

When he breaks away, he meets Joe’s gaze. “I’m sorry.”

Joe’s brow pinches together, “What for?”

“You were right, whatever did this to me will probably undo itself, in the mean time, we should keep doing this.”

Joe laughs, rolls over and kisses him. Maybe being a girl for a little while won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
